


Locked in Love

by Multifanned2



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanned2/pseuds/Multifanned2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of heavy boots echoed through the room until it became loud enough to pinpoint. The barely legal teens out on their trip, watched as a slim figure came down the stairs.<br/>The slim young man was wearing tight black jeans and a red shirt. The first two buttons open to reveal alabaster white skin and delicate collarbone. The fair skinned male looked at the new comers to the house and received silence from them. His ruby red eyes took in each of the guests.<br/>"Welcome." He said, moving to stand behind the Reception table, as if to protect him from them.</p>
<p>Rai and team go off to a mansion for a project. (Rai's fault) There they meet up with a timid Jack, who seem to be carrying more secrets than the ancient mansion itself. <br/>RRK~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ This is my first upload to AO3. I hope you like this and please share with me any thoughts or suggestions. This is a Khamoshiyan AU. Kudos to anyone who knows this.

"Woah! Look at this place! It's so cool." Kimiko Tohomiko, the daughter of a wealthy business man from Tokyo, awed.

"I really don't see how this was better than hitting the beaches for our vacation, guys." Raimundo Pedrosa groused out, shuffling his travel bags from one shoulder to the other.

"Kimiko is Right! This mansion is very amazing." Omi, the youngest amongst the four teens said looking around. "However, the temperature is not that chilly, my friend." Omi looked at Kimiko with confusion. The others groaned.

"I don' reckon that's what she meant by it, partner." Clay Baily, said trying to calm things down before Omi says anything stupid.

"Damn right. But come on! Guys the beach was right there on our way here. Why didn't we at least visit for the day?" Raimundo complained loudly as they entered the quiet mansion. "I mean the mansion is cool and all, but we could've got some real good shots at the beach!"

"Of the girls you mean." Kimiko scoffed, rolling her eyes at Raimundo's whining. "It's your fault we had to come here anyways remember. This assignment is so YOU don't fail media class." Kimiko glared at a sheepishly grinning Raimundo. The four teens entered the reception of the mansion and looked around.

Everything was very well kept, orderly and pristine. Although there was no one in sight the place looked well cared for and loved. The marble flooring was so clean that could see their own reflection on them. The chandelier glistened in the lights of lamps and the moon. The pure white curtains fluttered and floated with the light night breeze.

"Hey! Is anybody around here?" Raimundo yelled. His voice echoed through the mansion and seemed to come back to them. "You sure we're at the right place?" Raimundo asked the fuming Kimiko.

"Of course I know! I'm the one who had to ask for directions at that weird place we passed by, because you didn't think of checking more than that this place was in the vicinity!" Kimoko growled. "And that guy back there was creepy. I had to deal with him not you! So zip it Pedrosa!"

"Okay. Okay, no need to be a grouch about it." Raimundo mumbled, trying to move away from the fuming Japanese without being caught.

Meanwhile Omi and Clay were checking out the various pictures hung in the lobby. There were several portraits of types of wild cats around the place. Lions, tigers, panthers and many other of its feline brethren. Each of these animals in the portraits was fierce and dangerous looking, ready to kill at any moment. One picture in particular caught their gaze. The picture of a big lizard creature, that was crouched low and snarling out of the picture. It had green scales with black stripez that had a sheen. Its claws and jaws were long and sharp and it looked thirsty for blood. Both Omi and Clay looked at each other uncomfortably. By mutual agreement, they silently moved away from the frightening without any comment.

Suddenly footsteps were heard in the lobby and all quieted down immediately to listen. The sound of heavy boots echoed through the room until it became loud enough to pinpoint. The barely legal teens out on their trip, watched as a slim figure came down the stairs.

The slim young man was wearing tight black jeans and a red shirt. The first two buttons open to reveal alabaster white skin and delicate collarbone. The fair skinned male looked at the new comers to the house and received silence from them. His ruby red eyes took in each of the guests.

"Welcome." He said, moving to stand behind the Reception table, as if to protect him from them.

"Are you okay there, li'l buddy?" Clay asked moving to the front of his friend's genuine worry in his eyes. The young male looked away from the cowboy, his sunset red hair hiding his eyes for a moment, before replying.

"There are ten rooms. All of them are empty, so pick any that you want." His voice was soft, as if to keep something from waking up.

Raimundo, who until that moment had been lost in thought of the pale beauty, finally found his wits and moved to lean on the reception desk. "How 'bout the best one?"

Kimiko immediately groaned. Omi started to complain about unfair trickery in picking rooms. However Clay seemed to notice that the could-be-owner of the place was shrinking more into himself by the second. With a harsh movement of his hands all of his friends stopped arguing and watched the young male.

"Um.." He seemed to want to say something, but turned and got the key instead. When he next turned back he was more in control and spoke softly again. "That room has the biggest windows so you'll get a lot of sunlight coming in when morning." He informed neutrally. He left the key on the desk top for Raimundo to collect.

Kimiko glared at brown haired teen before she smiled warmly at the pale youth. "Is there a room that may not be the BEST but is good either ways?"

The youth seemed to notice her trying to be friendlier and ducked his head looking away again. He looked back at Kimiko and grabbed another key from behind him. "It has a beautiful view from the window and you get more Wifi and network."

"Thanks." Kimiko said happily grabbing the keys. "By the way, what's your name?" She asked smiling happily.

"Jack." The rather quiet receptionist said softly.

"Well, my friend will you suggest a room for me too?" The yellow skinned teen smiled widely at Jack.

Jack looked at Omi and Clay both for a moment before replying. "There are rooms that have video systems. There are many of the Classics as well as more western and Chinese movies there? If you like you can share? One can be changed into a double easily."

Both Clay and Omi looked at each other and grinned brightly at Jack asking for two rooms, who immediately turned to get the keys.

Raimundo glared at his friends as they got more out of Jack than he did at all. They registered their names in the laptop Jack showed and picked up there bags. Jack gestured for them to move across the lobby. "Dinner is at 8 sharp." he said before moving to lead them.

Raimundo's room was on the ground floor and past the fireplace. It was quite big and looked very well furnished with oak furniture and a shiny gleam. Well made and we'll loved like most of what they've see of the place. There indeed there were large windows sitting smack dab in front of the bed and sure to bring in lots of light. And only the lght white materially made curtains to fight them off.

Omi's and Clays rooms were and cross from each other. They were not so big but the big TV systems and even bigger movie selections made the two teens quite happy of their rooms.

Kimiko's room was further down the hallway and round the corner facing West. No sunshine would come in to ruin her beauty sleep. On Jack's insistence she checked for the connection in her room and was very happy to find it a plenty reaching her more feminine room.

"When morning comes you'll see the view I mentioned. It's good, but please wait till morning. Or it'll ruin the surprise." Jack smiled at Kimiko before leaving her to her room.

When time for dinner came, the four teens came into the dining hall excited to see what Jack had planned for them. They were ravenous, as they hadn't had a decent meal since the last city. And the mansion being a good distance away from it hadn't helped. The dining hall was big. And instead of there being many tables spread about one long table stood in the middle covered with many plates on pots of food.

Jack stood at the further side wall, smiling shyly at all of them. He gestured to the table when the loocked at him with hanging jaws. "I might have over done it a bit." Jack mumbled shyly, his alabaster skin turned a beautiful pink. Jack wild red hair was now brushed neatly down, although not completely tamed, was in better condition than before. He also seemed to have changed clothes too. His tight black jeans traded for dark denim jeans and red shirt exchanged for a black long sleeved shirt. The top two buttons once again undone.

The teens happily joined in on eating all the food they can. Moaning happily when the food turned out to be so good.

"This is amazingly done, my friend. You must make such feasts quite often." Omi said in between stuffing his face with dumplings.

"Daily meals, yeah, but not feasts, no." Jack said taking a bite from his own food.

"Why ever not? Your cooking is delicious. There must be many who would love to eat such feasts every day?" Omi continued on.

"I live here alone with my... boyfriend." Jack hedged.

Kimiko noticed Jacks reluctance and instantly soothed him. "It's fine. Really. Rai here is bi. And so is Cowboy over there."

"You've got nothing to worry ‘bout, li'l buddy." Clay put in while munched on some pork.

Jack smiled softly at that. His worry of being harassed fleeting away.

No one noticed how Raimundo's brows pulled together in a frown. "So where is this guy any ways!? He always leave you to do all the work round here?"

"It's not that... " Jack hesitated a moment before looking at the picture of a giant tiger hanging on the wall to his right. "He's sick. So he doesn't leave his room often." He said, smiling sadly at the dinner table.

Kimiko glared at Raimundo and looked back to see Jack standing up from his place. His unfinished dinner on the table. He moved to the wall behind him to where more trays and pots were kept on a table. He collected food from them on to plates and put them on a tray. He got a pot of hot tea and put it on the tray as well. Then he turned back to his guests.

"Chase will be waiting for me. It's his dinner time. He doesn't like getting off schedule." He smiled at them before moving to leave the visitors of the mansion to their own dinner. "Breakfast is at 9 am. And don't worry. If you sleep in you can get a snack, just ask me. Good night." He smiled at them softly before closing the dining room door.

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai has an exciting night~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jack is a bit OOC. But give it a chance. Everything will clear up later on in the story. Oh and this IS Chack. Its just taking a while getting there. Please bear with me a bit.
> 
> Oh and one more thing. Would anyone like to beta this story? I really need one to help me out. hehe
> 
> Oh and this is the first time I'm writing the lime or lemon thing. so a bit of a warning. Oh and its not much either. sorry to disappoint.

LOCKED IN LOVE CHAPTER TWO

I know Jack is a bit OOC. But give it a chance. Everything will clear out.

Chapter 2: Sweet dreams

After Jack had left his dinner unfinished, the three teens turned on Raimundo and gave him a good dressing down. The irritated Puerto Rican had taken it with a quiet grumble and decided to make any decisions later. Raimundo growled as he entered his room. He didn’t know that Jack was taking care of a sick boyfriend. He didn’t see many teens ready to take on such a responsibility but, seeing quiet and beautiful Jack taking that responsibility with grace, made him smile. He tried to keep his intentions good as he thought of Jack and sat on his bed.

The meal was very filling. So much so, that he was now feeling drowsy and it barely ten in the night. Raimundo hummed and decided to do some of his project work. After all, if he didn’t get this done soon Kimiko won’t let him have any fun.

He stayed working on the vids and photos he had so far. The ones he had taken on the way to the mansion. The time flew as he worked and soon without him knowing midnight came.

Raimundo took a sip of his soda one more time, trying to fight away sleep when a knock on his door startled him. He stared at the door, for a moment thinking of who it could be at such an hour. Slowly he got up, moving his laptop to the bedside table and went to open the door. His curiosity grew as not far away hidden from direct line of sight, stood Jack. Raimundo’s heart skipped a few beats as he took in the pale teen.

Jack wore a long sleeved, black silk night gown tied loosely at the waist leaving a gap at the top to reveal pale smooth skin. His collarbone stood out in the moonlight and shadows of the night making Raimundo want to bite and nibble. Jack’s black nightgown was short too, barely coming to his upper thighs. Raimundo stared as the silky white skin moved with the muscles underneath as jack moved to come closer to Raimundo. Raimundo’s temperature shot up high when he noticed Jack’s red eyes dilated in lust and lips part while staring right back at him.

Jack came to stand right in front of Raimundo, so close that Rai had to only lean a little so their lips can connect. Rai took in Jack’s face, looking flushed and hot, he could practically feel the heat building up between them. Raimundo was about to lean into Jack when Jack moved back, away from him. He looked at Rai with a come hither look in his eyes and slowly walked into Rai’s room. Not a word passed between them as Rai followed Jack and closed the door.

Rai had never thought he’d get lucky in a place like this and was overjoyed. And seeing that Jack knew what he was doing. He looked sexy in black with the red and white contrast of his hair and skin.

Jack stood next to the bedside table. The reading lamp light made his skin glow. Jack didn’t look back at Rai as he slowly took off his night gown, sliding it slowly off his shoulders, revealing more of his porcelain skin to the Puerto Rican. Rai noted a scar on his back. A long cut, a thick line going across one shoulder to the opposite hip. It was very light, barely seen with Jack natural coloring, but the edge of the scar was a darker shade of silver and gave it a slight pop.

Rai’s thoughts were brought back from the scar to the one baring it when the silk gown was laid on the reading lamp, muffling its light and making the room darker. Jack’s only cover of modesty was the black boxers he wore. All black and was that satin?! Raimundo gulped when Jack turned to face him.

Next moment he knew He was next to jack, leaning down to kiss him. Jack moved back again, almost making Rai growl in frustration. But Jack was back again; bringing his hands slowly up his arms, as if mapping his path up to his shoulders. Jack pushed turned them and pushed Rai on to the bed. Jack moved to sit slowly on his lap, right on his hard on. Raimundo moaned aloud. He saw Jack smile at this and grinned.

‘The little cougar.’ Rai thought as he quickly dragged of his T shirt and pulled Jack to him. His hands going to Jack’s hips as he leaned into kiss Jack.

Raimundo shot up in bed, feeling like someone grabbed his neck. He looked around the large room to see if anyone was there; if Jack was here. He looked at the bed then at the door, hyperventilating. He felt goose bumps on his arms and felt cold.

“Shit!” Rai cursed, patting his chest to bring a little calm to his heart. He looked around one more, to find his laptop on his bed, the night lights were on and the soda he was drinking on the bedside table. He sighed and leaned back. He had fantasized about Jack! Rai huffed and shook his head. It had felt so real that he had thought it was. He could still feel his fingers tingling from where he had touched Jack.

Raimundo stared at the open window. It was a beautiful night. He wanted to photo graph it. Maybe that way he can forget about what he had felt.

Movement suddenly caught Rai’s eyes. He watched the window closely as a black butterfly with white and red spots on its wings fluttered in. In the moonlight it seemed to glow and Rai couldn’t help but move closer to take a better look at the small critter. It danced around in the above the glass coffee table. It fluttered about before slowly landing on the glass table. It stayed there quietly moving its wings. Rai moved to the floor, moving as stealthily as possible not to scare the butterfly away. He noticed that the white and red spots of the butterfly seemed to glow, leaving a beautiful reflection on the glass.

“WAKE UP!” A horrifying creature’s face appeared in the glass. Glaring and snarling at him as it yelled out. Raimundo jumped away from the table, falling back. He landed heavily at the edge of the bed. He jumped up again and looked at the glass. The butterfly was gone. And so was the image of the scary monster. He looked at the open window where the butterfly had come from. There was nothing there, he felt like someone had been there.

The door to his room flew open, startling the Puerto Rican teen. There was no one there and Rai was ready to run out the door.

“Guys this isn’t funny anymore.” Raimundo called out. Still there was silence none of his friends jumped out to scare him nor did he hear anyone laughing. What was going on?

The sound of a woman singing started outside in the hall and soft music followed. Raimundo stayed listening for a moment before walking out of his room. If this was any of his friend’s idea of a joke he was not having fun. Usually it was him playing pranks, but this was overdone, damn it! In the lobby he found the source of the music. The radio was on and the music continued filling the silence of the night.

Annoyed at himself for being scared, Raimundo grumbled to himself and walked over to shut it off. He really didn’t like the woman screeching about always loving you in the middle of the night.

The moment the radio shut off Raimundo heard a growling noise behind him. Tensing he turned instantly. There was nothing there. But again it had felt like someone had been right behind him. Slowing releasing his breath, Raimundo looked around again. He noticed a door open on the other side of the lobby. He realized that earlier Jack had skipped explaining what that room was and moved directly on to his room. Now curious, Raimundo quietly walked inside the room.

It was a den. A cozy den, with shelves of books at two walls, a fireplace at the end of the room with two comfortable looking black leather armchairs and a glass coffee table in front of them. The fireplace was lit but there was no one there; not his friends, not Jack and not even that elusive boyfriend of Jack’s. On the other wall though there was a big portrait of the side of the house and a man leaning on the wall.

The man was wearing a tux without a tie, black clad legs crossed at the ankle. Hands casually kept in his pocket and a smirk on his face. Golden eyes seemed to shimmer with something darker than mischief. His long dark hair left to hand down his shoulders to his hips, curling at the end, one dark lock of hair falling devilishly onto his brow.

Raimundo glared at the portrait for a moment more, knowing that this may as well be the man that was making Jack do all of his work.

A sudden pain shot through his back as something hit him on the back. Raimundo growled and turned to see the book case that had been behind him open and a book at his feet.

‘The hell?!’ Raimundo thought as he took the book from the ground and went to the book case. ‘How is that possible?’ I should have seen at least one person.’ He looked around the room once more, trying to catch any culprits for all that was happening to him.

Raimundo’s breath caught and barely held in his scream. The portrait was different now. It was missing a particular person from it. But otherwise the portrait looked right. Shivers ran up and down his spine as Raimundo, at that moment, caught a shadow near the fireplace. He turned so quickly he almost fell, imbalanced. He saw leather shoe crossed over a knee. Right front of his eyes the foot and knee of the person was casually moved out of sight. Raimundo ran at the chair and looked at the person sitting on it. He was ready to throttle the one who has been giving him this nightmare inducing night.

However there was no one in the chair. No one had moved out of the chair either. He would have seen them move. But right now there was no one there in the chair. And this was just a bit too much for the Puerto Rican to deal with. His mouth opened in a silent scream, voice stuck somewhere between his voice box and mouth.

A hand touched his back and Raimundo jumped. The scream that was stuck, finally found its way out and filled the room. He turned to face a slightly startled Jack, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Are…“ Jack looked straight in his eyes. “Are you okay?” He asked slowly, trying to calm the spooked teen.

Raimundo, finally seeing a person latched onto Jack. Grabbing his shoulders he dragged Jack towards the armchair. “There was someone here! The fire- fire place was lit. A-and the book hit me in the back! And this!” This time Raimundo dragged the befuddled teen to the portrait. “He’s gone!” Raimundo yelled before looking at the portrait himself. What he saw made him pause. The man was back in the picture, looking the ever rich and smug billionaire.

‘How is that possible?’ Raimundo slowly shook his head. ‘It’s not possible!’

“You’re tired. You just had a long travel here. It’s just your mind playing tricks.” Jack spoke softly trying to look as harmless as possible.

“NO! I saw him there and then the book-” Raimundo stopped and looked at the floor trying to find the book. It wasn’t there. Infect even the cupboard was closed. His mind was reeling. There was no way what he saw all here was just his imagination. He took a deep breath to calm down and looked at a Jack, still in his hold.

“Can you let go now? You’re hurting me.” Jack said just as softly. With a sharp intake of breath Raimundo released Jack’s arm. He saw that while pulling Jack around he had damaged Jack’s night shirt as well. It was ripped at the shoulder and seemed to go on to the back. Raimundo flinched when he saw a blue bruise appearing on the snow white skin where he had been clutching at Jack.

Jack looked at his bruised shoulder and covered it with his other hand. “It’s okay. I bruise easy. Always have.” Jack said looking away from Raimundo and turning to walk out of the room.

Guilt ridden Raimundo tried to stop himself from doing anything else that would hurt the pale beauty. He looked up at Jack who was walking away. He was about to apologies when he saw something through the tear on the back of his shirt. It was a scar; running from his shoulder diagonally was a thick scar, silvery in the light. The apologies got stuck in his throat. Not a peep left him as Jack quietly walked out of the room. On autopilot he left the room and went back to his own hoping to go back to sleep and see in new light what had happened that night.

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides using the shroud of shadows.*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. and please review. i would love to hear what you think.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. No beta here at the mo so if anyone is interested please tell me.


	3. A calm day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I'm sorry for the long delay in updating but I've been going through a block in almost everything i do.... drawing, writing, crafting... so I've lagged quite behind. But I'm trying to update all of my stories soon. hope you like the new chap.
> 
> I couldn't have done this update ithout my awesome beta~ ambitiousMonkey you are amazing for putting up with my down days~

Chapter three A calm day

When Kimiko woke up it was to a peaceful late morning and very soft sheets. She stayed a moment in bed recalling where they were and why. After all it had been a few days when she had not been able to sleep nicely due to their travel. She sighed happily before sitting up in bed. 

‘It has a beautiful view from the window’ 

Kimiko’s eyes opened wide as she remembered what Jack had said. Jumping out of bed she moved to quickly drag the thick curtains away to the side. A smile grew on her face as she watched the scene in front of her. There in the distance was a small waterfall, in clear view of her room window. The clear blue water rushed down, falling into a small pond and creating a misty looking spray cloud. The forest grew surrounding this and she saw many a bird flying around the place, taking advantage of the fresh water coming in from the waterfall. 

Kimiko looked around the house from the window, wondering if any other rooms faced this beautiful view. She noticed the wall making a corner from the end of her room and going to the side she could see the edge of a pool. So there were no other rooms in that section. She smiled again, Jack may have been scared and shy, but it seemed like he knew how to please a girl. And she was glad that this was hers and Jack’s secret. She wondered what kind of boyfriend Jack had. She was curious, she hadn’t seen him at all yet and the place seemed to be so silent. 

Deciding that it was time to get some breakfast and thank Jack for the thoughtful choice in her room, she went to get ready keeping the curtains open. 

If she had stayed a moment longer though, she may have been witness to an animal quickly moving away from the mansion into the woods. 

 

Raimundo woke up with a start. He took in his room to be the same as he had last fallen asleep and sighed. He cursed softly before sitting up in bed. After his eventful night had calmed down he had been haunted by dreams of what had happened. Sometimes becoming a bit too gory, leading to him waking up throughout the night. 

He got out of bed and moved to the shower, glad that the mansion didn’t have to share a bath with others. He needed to calm down and relax before going on with the day. ‘Maybe I’ll focus on my work today and drag the others around with me. I really want to get out of this house after last night.’ thought Raimundo.  

After getting ready he left the room to hear lots of noise coming from the lobby. Of course he had been late in coming out. Jumping at almost everything around him didn’t help with being quick in getting ready, after all. He grabbed his already packed duffle with all his equipment. He stalked out grumpily to see the others looking refreshed and apparently well fed. He growled as he spied the plates on the coffee table now only filled with crumbs. 

“You know we would have shared them, just you never showed up for breakfast.” Kimiko smiled at him sweetly as she spoke. But he could practically feel daggers coming his way. “Don’t waste the effort Jack puts into making our meals.” 

Raimundo shuddered, knowing full well Kimiko will follow through on her threats spoken or not. He looked at the other two. They both smiled at him as well, mocking and teasing.  They bantered on as they usually would when suddenly they heard another male voice speaking in the background. They stopped and looked at the reception area a little distance behind them. 

There, standing casually leaning against the reception table, speaking with a scolding tone, stood Jack. He wore a thin black shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbow and black skinny jeans along with cowboy boots. He waved his hand as he gave orders for some items to be brought directly to the mansion and speaking with a worker of the place. However there was one thing wrong with this scene. Jack may have been the one standing there facing away, but the voice belonged to another, more languid, stronger and filled with a sureness belonging to one used to power. 

Jack finished the call and immediately his demeanor changed. Where he had been standing with an assured arrogance, he now stood shoulders loose. He sighed, tension leaving his body entirely. Like that had all been a play he put on. Still, they stared at their host who still has yet to realize they were staring. 

Jack turned around to move into the mansion but stopped. His eyes going wide at the stares and dropped jaws he was receiving. He quickly put two and two together and smiled meekly. 

“They are not that cooperative when I call. Always seem to have some kind of problem and always delay in bringing in the delivery. So since Chase can’t deal with it I made this that’ll help me speak in his voice.” Jacked touched the choker necklace he was wearing. It looked like any other normal simple choker necklace. A simple strip of black with a oval ruby in the middle. “So whenever I need to I can easily speak as Chase.” He smiled at his guests but his eyes soon dropped to the floor, feeling somehow scared of their reaction. 

As they managed to get all of this through their minds, they erupted in a cheer of amazement, startling poor Jack to jump and stumbling back.  The guests of the house continued on with asking lots of questions and poking at the choker that Jack wore.   

“Well, well Jack. You seem to be hiding quite the talent. You know my dad would be really interested in meeting you.” Kimiko smiled at Jack. “He runs a tech company and he’s looking to continuing with the Goo Zombies Franchise. Maybe you can help him out with that?” 

“Wait, as in Toshiro Tohomiko the owner of Tohomiko Electronics!!” Jack asked, his eyes shining bright with curiosity and excitement. 

“Yep, the one and only.” Kimiko grinned at Jack, glad to know something could bring him out of his normal meek self. 

“Wow. That’s Amazing.” Jack smiled brightly. 

“Yeah. She surprised us all with that one.” Raimundo spoke up for the first time, caught in Jack’s excitement. “Just out of nowhere dropped that bombshell on us.” 

 “But Raimundo, Kimiko has never attacked us with any tech of warfare.” Omi looked so confused for a moment everyone paused and stared at him. Clay chuckled, breaking out of it and started to explain it Omi and Kimiko went and tried to make it sound less crazy than Clay would. 

“You look ready to head out.” Jack asked Raimundo while watching the trio’s explanation turning into an argument. 

“Yeah. Thought I’d get what I came here to do over and done with. If I don’t Kimiko there is gonna skin me alive for dragging her round on her vacation days.” Raimundo grinned at his latest crush. 

“Yeah, I guess you should. I wouldn’t want to be on her bad side either.” Jack chuckled softly. 

“So, we’re gonna go and look around the place.” Raimundo said shifting duffle onto his shoulder. Jack looked at him for a moment before shaking his head vigorously. 

“You’ll be gone a while then and you still haven’t even had breakfast! Nope, just give me a moment I’ll go and pack something for you.” Jack said before walking off towards the kitchen. 

“It’s fine I’ll just get something from a shop.” Raimundo huffed, still a soft smile stayed on his face. 

“Nope. I’ll pack you guys some lunch and snacks just stay for a bit.” Jack called over his shoulder, his stride strong and wide as he continued on with a purpose. 

Raimundo never realized that his smile had turned affectionate and devoted. Never noticed the trio that had been arguing not a moment ago watching the exchange and his smile. Never saw the twinkling eyes and scheming smiles that came onto their faces. He remained safe from taking note of any such thing, except that Jack looked happy to have a purpose; bright and glowing with something he can do for someone. And he continued to smile. 

When Jack came back with a backpack filled with what has to be amazing food Raimundo grinned at him. “So tell me the sites around here, somewhere with nice views for my project.” 

“Well if you’re doing sites then there is an ancient temple not far from here. It was pretty popular at a time.” Jack handed the bag over to Clay, who came to stand next to them. 

“Okay. I should get that on my GPS then.” Kimiko said going back to her room to get some of her stuff. 

“It’s not that far. If you keep on going straight on the east road, there’s a fork in the road and there will be a fruit stand on the corner of the path you’re supposed to take. Keep going on that road and you’ll reach the temple in no time.” Jack smiled. 

“That’s mighty helpful, Jack! Thanks. So let’s get going.” 

Kimiko came back to the hall with her own pack, thanked Jack for the snacks and left the mansion. Clay and Omi followed but Raimundo waited a moment longer. 

“What’s the matter, Rai?” Jack asked a worried looking Raimundo. 

“Jack, I wanted to apologize for last night. I don’t know what was happening and I over reacted and attacked you.” He looked shamed when he spoke. “Are you okay? I hurt you pretty bad didn’t I?” But Jack was already shaking his head. 

“No Rai, I’m fine. I bruise easily anyways. Always have and last night you were really freaked out. Though I don’t still know what happened.” 

“Must’ve been the stress. You… sure you’re okay?” 

 “Yeah! Now go! Or Kimiko will come back and drag you away.” Jack chuckled as Raimundo jumped and ran out of the mansion, quickly catching up with his friends. 

 

The day continued to be bright and lovely. While the four teen visitors to Jack’s mansion were on their outing/homework Jack continued on with his daily chores in the maintenance of the mansion. As he didn’t have anyone else to help him out he went cleaned each and every room, including his guests’ rooms. After all it didn’t do well to keep any of the rooms unattended; Chase wouldn’t like that at all. 

He moved on to clean the grounds of the mansion sector by sector. He hummed quietly as he did so, enjoying the continuous work to keep him physically occupied. 

 

“I can’t speak 

I'm terrified cause if I 

Say the wrong thing 

You might see how hard I'm trying 

Is this made up or true love 

Is this true love 

Is this true love 

  

I want to tell you my secrets and tell you everything, 

My heart is racing I'm waiting for some time from you 

How do I say your too my, (true love) 

Tell me you feel it too my (true love)” 

 

Jack was so preoccupied with his singing he didn’t realize that someone or something was there watching him.  

He didn’t see the dark shape of a creature lying cozily up in a tree, easily hidden from view, but from where he can see Jack working distractedly. Bright yellow eyes watched in a sort of glee and a soft purr rumbled through its body. It slowly shifted, getting ready to move when another scent that drifted from the house. Its eyes transferred to the teen male who was coming from the mansion towards the pale youth in a hurry. He smelled of anger, features taut, he walked briskly up to a sill singing Jack. 

The Puerto Rican grabbed Jack’s arm and forced him to turn, startling Jack into a squeak and took a firm hold on both of his shoulders. The creature growled softly body tensed and continued to watch. 

Shaking Jack a little, Raimundo asked in a growl, “You haven’t left this place in a while have you? You’ve been stuck here because of that Chase right? He wouldn’t let you leave. That’s it isn’t it?!” Jack was shaking with fear as the teen continued to ask him. He tried to speak up but Raimundo continued on. “The fruit stand moved away 2 years ago Jack.” This made Jack freeze, his body locking up, readying for a physical blow. “And if you’re using that as a landmark still then that means you haven’t left this mansion in at LEAST two years. How long have you been here Jack? Never leaving not even if it is to places that close? Why won’t you leave? What does he have on you that you won’t leave?!” 

“No one has anything on me, Rai. Please let go.” Jack spoke was shaking and soft. 

“NO! He has to have something on you. Why else will you not leave? Not even to a place thats so close, Jack. Answer me!” Raimundo continued on.  

“Raimundo! Let me go!” Jack yelled at the Puerto Rican teen. Raimundo’s grip was too hard and he was hurting. He needed to escape this now. “There’s no reason for you to worry about this. Please just stop and LISTEN to me.” Jack yelled loud enough to reach through Raimundo's worried frenzy. He stopped talking but didn’t let go of Jack for the moment. He didn’t want to. His nerves were frazzled and he felt like he needed to protect the boy in front of him. 

Taking the chance jack spoke quickly explaining everything easily. “Chase doesn’t have anything on me to keep me here. I just don’t like to go on walks, okay. I burn easy in the sun. It’s hard enough just dealing with the burns I get. But I’m also a bit of a klutz and I bruise easily enough to not endear me to take walks or anything of such. I am quite happy just staying here. I can order all that I need and the environment is beautiful. I am safe! Okay?” Jack stopped, trying to catch Raimundo’s eyes with his. He wanted Raimundo to know that he was ok. He needed this. 

“Alright. But please tell me if anything is wrong and if you need my help okay? We’re friends right?” Raimundo asked looking at Jack. The pale teen smiled at him, slow small and soft. His eyes twinkling as he looked back. He nodded, softly agreeing with the teen, making him calm down considerably. Raimundo sighed and let go of Jack. 

They chuckled together softly before calming down. They slowly treaded towards the mansion. Smiling and talking to each other. Raimundo asking if he hurt Jack and Jack informing Rai he was fine. They didn’t look back, too lost in a new camaraderie in the making. They never realized of what they would have seen if they did. 

The creature stood in between the trees, standing on his hind legs. Its claws held on to the trees, leaving deep gashes on the trunks. Muscles bunched under the dark green scales, tail swishing back and forth in seething agitation. It stood snarling, growling, staring in pure anger and hatred at the two youths heading back towards the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. please comment and tell me what you thought where I can improve or make changes to~
> 
> Laterz~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'll be updating soon.
> 
> Take care~


End file.
